History
On the fourth planet from the star, Sirius, named the same as the Star, 8.7 light-years from Earth, a race of Lizard-Humanoids evolved. For almost 1 million years, they have lived on Sirius. During the last 300 years, they have had the ability to leave their planet, and spread their race across the stars. They first went in peace, meeting other races and creating colonies of their own Civilization. 30 years ago, something changed. A Charismatic, young politician gained power, and became 'The Leader'. He was not one to do things peacefully. The Sirians started Wars of conquest, and built their Military Might up to a level, where they could easily take over less technologically advanced Civilizations. Before they entered the Sol System, which contained a very water-filled planet, Earth, they were involved in a War with a very powerful Civilization, that was pushing the Sirians to use their natural resources including Water, food, and other important things. The Leader's handpicked Command Staff for the Mission to Earth, decided that they would put on fake Masks, and convince the People of Earth, that they did indeed come in peace. They even told many of their soldiers and Technicians that they planned to do just that, to Come in Peace. The Visitors arrived in October of the year, 2001. Not long before, a New World had developed on Earth. One in which The Americans had evolved into one of the Strongest, if not the Strongest, Countries on the Planet. This caused a change in the Visitor's first plan. 13 of the 50 ships they brought, were sent to US Cities, when originally, only 7 were slated. This could cause a lot of problems, the first being the language problem. Never would this be more apparent than with a young Sirian named William (Willie). However, back to the Arrival. Many humans were very shocked, most were, in fact. The new American President, William Morrow was suspicious, as were the Mayors of most of the 13 American Landing Sites. 50 Motherships, 50 Cities, and an entire world thrust into co-existing. As much distrust as there was, however, the offer made by the Visitors was one that they knew they couldn't refuse without getting a full scale backlash from the media and the general public. After all, the offer made was advanced technology and science, far in advance of current tech. So in order to protect their positions, the offer was accepted, as they knew it would be. Some people, hearing it was an offer the countries couldn't refuse, looked at the giant ships in worry, and wondered what would happen if they had. They tried to appear open and gracious for the public eye, even taking a group of reporters up to a mothership, and giving them a tour of many areas. A lot of areas were listed as restricted, the Visitors claimed that those were engineering areas. They couldn't very well let them see the food or water storage tanks when they were conscious, after all… When they begin landing the technicians en masse, some of the workers at the chemical plants where they initially concentrated became concerned by the large numbers of technicians being sent by the ships. They felt that their jobs might wind up being in jeopardy from the inflow of workers with higher technology. There were also small incidents on other fronts. Some of the people who didn't trust the aliens entirely were coming into conflict with others who believed and wanted to believe that everything said was true. This caused rifts between the open supporters, and the more cautious. At about this time, scientists started disappearing from places all over the world. People in life science fields simply began to vanish, never to be seen or heard from. The Visitors were very covertly kidnapping some and killing others, to make certain their true natures weren't discovered. The ones kidnapped were run through their captors most nightmarish device… a Conversion Chamber, which could warp someone's mind quickly, easily, and more permanently than any type of brainwashing known on Earth. The process was not perfect, and some died, but those it worked on had their opinions and personalities completely changed, to be loyal to the Visitors. One scientist was put back before the press, after being quickly converted, and announced the false 'discovery' that a conspiracy existed among scientists, to discredit and destroy the Visitors. After this was broadcast, several others around the world, similarly converted, came forward to admit being approached by the "conspiracy". They added to the notion with planted evidence and records. Most of those implicated as direct part of it were the ones the Visitors had quietly killed, with no explanation for their disappearances, it lended credence to the false allegations. With heavy 'urging' from the Visitors, nations began having scientists register names and addresses, which the invaders would eventually use to round up and kill the remaining ones they considered a threat. Other converted individuals also began saying other untrue things with 'evidence', to cause negative opinions to swell. On another front, Michael Donovan who had been given access to tour the mothership, snuck back aboard by hiding in a back compartment of a cargo ship. First witnessing of their true reptilian nature occurs, taken on film. The film is cut off from being broadcast, but the tape is filtered around locally. Some, especially those who'd become 'close' to the Visitors, refused to believe the tape. Donovan becomes hunted, and the resistance cells begin forming. As incidents progress, resistance cells begin to grow quickly, and begin acquiring weapons and equipment they may need to fight what is now being seen as an invasion. Included among the quick growth are many of the hunted scientists, including the leader of one LA cell. As resistance cells grow, they begin banding together into larger units. These units continue to strike at armories and other such places, gathering weapons and ammunition, and planning attacks against enemy targets. During this time, others are more aggressively captured, and used as prisoners, and for various experiments, including one mating experiment. The true nature of the Visitor's mission is revealed, also the existence of a group among the aliens that object to the mission, and are willing to try to covertly help the resistance cause, from the ships. As events progress, the LA resistance suffers a serious setback when one of their number sells out one of their occupied camps, under threat that their captive child will be harmed or executed if they do not. Resistance movements build, and begin to make strikes more regularly, against Visitor targets, by this point. Because of the increased activity, the Visitors move to tighten their grip, while using their PR department to smooth it over to make sure that more don't start realizing what's happening and join the attacks. During this time, world leaders begin vanishing to go to 'discussions' with the Visitors. Some of them are returned converted, others are more of a struggle to convert, so remain missing longer. Reporters wanting interviews with the ones who aren't returned keep pressure on the Visitors, who try to hurry up the conversions on them. These attacks go on for months, but subside for a time when the Visitors begin equipping their shock troopers with a new kind of armor that deflects all but the most powerful bullets. This causes several Resistance losses in a blow to morale. Not long later, in one of the most spectacular events of the war, the Resistance in conjunction with the Fifth Column (the Visitor dissident movement), make an attack on a medical center when their Supreme Commander, John, is giving a publicity speech. The event was intended to fix damage to the Visitors reputations by saying he's going to give over the cure for cancer, but… while John was speaking, the Fifth column made certain broadcast control couldn't be overridden from the surface. Then the Resistance attacked, and they were able to rip the false face off John on international live television. This is critically damaging, with even their press secretary reversing her position and telling people to support the Resistance. Even with a re-filmed version taped up and rebroadcast, the damage is done. Unfortunately, the leader of the resistance unit which did it was captured during the attempt, and they attempted to convert her. Contact is made with the ever-growing worldwide resistance network. A new type of ammunition, which works through the armor that halted the earlier attacks, is distributed. This makes it feasible to resume attacks on enemy targets more regularly. As part of the team-up, the captured Resistance leader, partially converted but not enough to sway her loyalties, is rescued and returns to her unit. More motherships arrive, including fleet commander Pamela, to start draining water from parts of the world more quickly, through better pumping stations and equipment. Soon after the arrival and setup of the stations, the resistance debuts a new device, capable of making a human voice reverberate like a Visitor's. This is used to slip a recon team into a pumping station. Soon after, an attack is made upon it, destroying the facility completely. The mating experiment from months before terminates in the delivery of two children, while the young girl experimented on is in Resistance custody. One child is Visitor in appearance, and one human. The reptilian child dies within a week due to a bacteria in its intestinal tract, which when spread through the body made it suffocate. Effect is tested on a Visitor later, and tests were made on if it would harm local inhabitants. Production of the "Red Dust" bacteria begins. Distribution of the bacteria ends the first war. The motherships depart orbit, with the LA ship captured by the Resistance and Fifth Column. All involved in said capture return to Earth, including the Fifth columnists with the antidote to the bacteria. The world celebrates, and normality gets restored. People settle back into their lives. After several months, it is announced that Diana, captured with the mothership, will be put on trial for crimes against humanity. The event becomes a media circus in the making. One year after the end of the initial invasion, a celebration commences, to commemorate the victory against the Visitors. Shortly after the celebrations end, Diana is brought for trial. During this event, however, she is kidnapped, made to look like it was an assassination. In truth, she is taken and put under threat to sell out all the technology and medical advances, or get killed. She escapes this confinement, and contacts the fleet for a rescue. She escapes. The bacteria used to end the war previously proves to be ineffective without a frozen winter season to be dormant. This leaves any area without a winter with below freezing temperatures vulnerable. The Visitors re-invade the planet, intending to take all they can from the areas the dust doesn't work. There is no subterfuge this time, it is an open attack. Nathan Bates, head of the company which produced the bacteria during the end of the first war, uses the threat of a fresh batch of dust being released to create an 'open city' out of Los Angeles. This leaves him in control of the city. It is revealed that the dust is in fact more harmful to local life than thought. That the use of it again would cause extinction for all life on earth. Resistance groups re-form fast. The ones around the 'open city' have to be cautious, Bates doesn't want them any more than the Visitors do. He becomes as much of an enemy to the people trying to stand up for themselves, as any of the Visitors. For a History of the Planet Sirius, check out Visitor History Category:History Category:News-Files Category:Theme